Letters By Night
by Lyreica
Summary: Alanna Reid is the new Astronomy teacher, ready for a fresh start at Hogwarts. But when she starts receiving letters from a mystery man, things get a little weird. Meanwhile, she keeps running into the only teacher she hates: Snape. When the Death Eaters
1. Something New

Letters by Night

Chapter 1: Something New

            Alanna Reid took a deep breath and knocked on the heavy wooden doors.  She hoped she would be able to conquer this most recent task set before her: teaching at Hogwarts.

            Alanna was to be the new Astronomy teacher.  At twenty-five, it was her first job, and, her black hair fluttering behind her, she waited, tense and expectant, for the doors to be unbolted.  At last, with a loud creak, they opened.

            An old man peeked out, his floor length beard and hair making him look wizened, but his light blue eyes saying otherwise.  "Hello.  You must be Alanna Reid," he said, in a cheerful voice, as he led her in.  She gathered her things and followed him into the dark, deserted corridor.  It was late, and she yawned out of nerves and fatigue.

            She walked behind the old man in silence, unsure of where he was taking her.  _Professor Dumbledore._  He stopped at a staircase, after a few uncomfortable minutes of walking through a maze of hallways, and gestured up the stairs.

            "Your quarters are just up these stairs, to the left.  The Astronomy Tower is to the right.  I hope you will be with us for a long time," he said, smiling, and then traipsed back down the hall.

            Alanna carried her belongings up the stairs, shaking off the feeling of exhaustion.  She brushed softly by someone who was coming down the stairs, a darkly clothed man.

            "Sorry," she said tiredly, and he looked at her in a calculating way, from behind his shoulder-length black hair, and then continued on his way down the staircase.  Alanna shrugged and went to her room, not even bothering to wonder why this strangely familiar man had been up in the Astronomy Tower.

            Alanna nervously stepped into the Great Hall the next morning, looking around.  She quickly spotted the staff table at the end of the hall, the only one with people sitting at it, as term had not started yet.  As she walked closer, she gazed along the table with dismay.  There was only one seat left.

            She trod around the table, and sat nervously, feeling the eyes of the other teachers upon her.  She looked to her left; she remembered this black robed man.  _Professor Snape._  It had been more than eight years since she had last been at Hogwarts, but she recalled him with horrible vividness…she'd been terrified of him, and he wasn't very partial to Ravenclaws.  He frowned at her with intense distaste, noticing she was staring, and she turned away to her right, looking at the elaborate chair next to her.  In it sat Dumbledore.

            "Good morning, Professor," said Dumbledore brightly.

            She smiled, and meekly answered, "Good morning."

            Dumbledore, who never missed anything, continued, "I see you have met Professor Snape," he said, gesturing to the dark-clothed, hook-nosed professor sitting to her left.  "Severus, you remember Alanna Reid?  She's the new Astronomy professor."

            A corner of Snape's mouth twitched in a sort of half-smile.  "Good morning," he said, sounding as though it were anything but.  The other teachers, however, quickly vacated their seats and engaged her in conversation.  She gave an inward shudder; she'd been hoping Snape wouldn't still be here.  But she happily conversed with the other professors, glad to know that they weren't condescending, as she had expected.

            Tiny little Professor Flitwick had also been there when Alanna was in school.  "Ah yes, I remember now," he said squeakily.  "You were the one with the –"

            "The quill, sir," Alanna answered sheepishly.  She had been pretty good at Charms – unfortunately, her aim was rather off, culminating in the memorable class when she accidentally sent a quill flying madly around the room, injuring several people.  "I've had a bit of practice since then…Oh, hi, Professor Sprout!"

            For the Herbology professor as well had been her teacher.  She looked quite a bit older than Alanna remembered her, but was cheerful all the same.  It struck Alanna as strange that she might now be considered and equal to all these people who had for her been symbols of authority, but perhaps she would get used to it in time.


	2. Welcome to Completely Mad World, Populat...

Chapter 2:  Welcome to Completely Mad World, Population: Hogwarts

"Term starts tomorrow," Professor McGonagall said briskly, "so you've arrived just in time.  Now, when you schedule out-of-class observation is up to you."  She and Alanna walked toward the staircase leading to the Astronomy tower.  "You have a lesson plan, I presume?"

            "Yes," Alanna lied.  _Starting off on the wrong foot already.  _"I was actually quite interested in exploring the castle, if that's okay."

            Professor McGonagall looked disgruntled, but said, "Ah…yes, perhaps you ought to do that.  It's been awhile since you were here…wouldn't want you getting lost."  She turned and walked off.

            Alanna smiled and stared after her.  _Still the same.  _Professor McGonagall, though strict, had been her favourite teacher, probably only because Alanna was decently good at Transfiguration.  She set off down the corridor, feeling vaguely nostalgic about everything, but not quite knowing where she was going.  She wished the rooms wouldn't keep moving.

            She walked to a landing, two staircases branching off from it.  Just as she made for the staircase going up, it moved, and she had no choice but to walk down.

            Goosebumps prickled on her skin; the air on this level was very chill.  The walls looked damp, and the passage was dimly lit with torches in brackets every few feet.  A door open at the far end of the corridor drew her eyes.  She drew toward it, and, reaching the doorway, peered in.

            The room was filled with long rows of empty desks, and the teacher she had run into on the stairs, Professor Snape, was at a desk in the front.  Notes littered the surface of the desk, but he was looking at something on his left forearm with disgust, his sleeve rolled up.  He glanced up rapidly and suddenly, and Alanna's luminous blue eyes met his.  Scowling fiercely at her, in one swift movement he stood up and slammed the door in her face.

            Her eyes wide in confusion, she backed away from the closed door, rubbing her nose, and decided it was best just to find her way back to her quarters and stay there.

            The next morning Alanna sat down wordlessly next to Professor Snape at the table.  He didn't look at her.  Having no idea what she had walked in on, she began, 

"Er…Professor?"  He still didn't look at her.  She tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned so abruptly that she jumped.

            "I…I'm sorry, you know, about yesterday."

            He stared at her from his empty, black eyes.  "You shouldn't go sneaking around like that.  You could at least knock, like a normal person."

            She retreated from the conversation, stifling a giggle as she busied herself with her breakfast.  Who was _he _to be telling her to act normal?

            "And what, may I ask, is so funny?" snapped Snape.

            "S – sorry, nothing."

            He glared at her for a moment, then he too began eating.

            That evening, the Hall was full to bursting with students.  Alanna sat down in her usual spot, watching as Snape's eyes travelled from student to student, looking disgusted 

that they had survived the summer.

            After the Sorting was over, Professor Dumbledore stood up, spreading his hands.  "Due to family reasons, unfortunately, Professor Sinistra is no longer with us.  However, allow me to introduce out new Astronomy teacher, Professor Reid."

            The students applauded politely as she stood up nervously.  There were a few wolf whistles, and one of the Weasley twins yelled, "Hey, she's hot!"

            Everyone laughed, and Alanna sat down, blushing.  Snape rolled his eyes.  Dumbledore added, "As a matter of fact, it is rather warm in here…er, nevermind.  Eat."

            She watched as the food appeared on the golden plates, Snape staring at her out of the corner of his eye.

            "What?" she asked.

            He made a derisive noise, and she shrugged and ate her dinner.

            Leaving the Great Hall, someone walking near Alanna caught her eye.

            "Andrew?"

            The teacher turned around.  "Alanna.  It's great to see you."

            She looked at him; he looked just how she remembered him the night she left: ash brown hair, falling in his face, hazel eyes.  The way he looked at her, she knew immediately he still had feelings for her.

            "Excuse me, Professor Veiker," said one of the students, squeezing past him.

            She watched him as he glanced back at her and left.  _Why, oh why?_

Her first lesson the next day was sixth years.  Having had very little experience in front of a class, she taught straight out of the book, ignoring the bored, glassy-eyed students.

            "The North Star –"

            "Professor Reid?"

            She lowered her reading glasses, and glanced at the student whose hand was raised.

            "Yes?"

            Professor Veiker interrupted.  "Can I talk to you?" he said, looking in the room.

            She sighed.  "Just a minute," she said to the class, then stepped into the hall.

            "What is it, Andrew?"

            He opened his mouth, but didn't speak, and then he said, "Nevermind," and walked off looking embarrassed.

            Alanna groaned and re-entered the classroom.  "Just…answer the questions at the end of the chapter," she said, sitting down at her desk and forgetting the student.

            It seemed that Andrew hadn't quite let her go.  _This is all I need.  I sit next to (and I've pissed off) a teacher I used to have nightmares about, and my clingy ex-boyfriend teaches here.  What a school._

            It was November before she received the first letter.

            She had been dozing at the desk in her quarters, her head propped up on her elbow, when a sound awakened her.  She looked up to see that an envelope had been slipped under her door.  The crisp paper crackling slightly, she opened it curiously.  The writing was loopy and elaborate, but obviously had been done by someone with an unsteady hand.

_Alanna,_

_            I am afraid we have not become well acquainted, though I am struck by your beauty everyday as I watch you.  You seem to have certain…oddities about you that draw me to you._

_            Please do not begrudge me the privilege of your reply._

Nox 

            _Hmm…the Latin for night.  _He sounded a little like a stalker, but he seemed polite enough and she was quite flattered.  Perhaps she ought to write him back.

_Nox,_

_Thank you for_

            She crumpled it up.  Too formal.  She began again, feeling like a schoolgirl with a secret admirer.

_Nox,_

_Perhaps I would be a better judge of you if I knew who you were._

Alanna 

            She didn't know what to do with it, and so decided that she'd leave the letter outside her door and hope that it was this…Night who read it.  She opened her door and set down the letter, but movement down the passage made her look around in the darkness; she could hear muttering in a low, distinctive voice.

            "…if those bloody Death Eaters think that for one minute I'll…"

            She followed his voice, but perhaps she was following too closely; she ran right into him with a small gasp.

            He whipped around in the dark, a piece of parchment in his hand, and looked at her.

            "I'm sorry, Professor Snape, I –"

            His breathing was angry.  "You must learn to control that curiosity of yours, _Professor_," he said coldly, and she backed away.  With a swishing noise, Snape continued down the hall.

Meanwhile, her classes were not going well.  She seemed to have a knack for boring the living daylights out of her students, as there was very little to do in an Astronomy class during the daytime aside from read and review, since the stars don't really change from night to night.  Her first-year classes were okay, because the students were just being introduced to everything, but her sixth and seventh-year classes were another story...

Alanna ducked as another paper airplane flew over her head.  _Honestly, you'd think they'd come up with something more original than that, _she thought.  She immediately regretted the thought as another student transfigured an inkwell into a bird, which flew out the window.  Alanna didn't have the heart to admonish them; she remembered only too well what it felt like to be scolded.  Still, she had to try something.

"Very funny.  Okay, okay, settle down, everyone...I'm starting lesson twelve and it's going to be on the test, so pay attention."  She began diagramming on the board to explain the Aurora Borealis, and hoped to God that they _were_ paying attention.  _Why did I ever take this job?_


	3. An Awfully Strange Adventure

Chapter 3: An Awfully Strange Adventure

"Professor," said Dumbledore to Alanna the last evening before Christmas break over dinner, "I hear you are…ah…having trouble with teaching.  As to that, I think I may have an idea."

            She looked at him, afraid to speak for the mashed potatoes in her mouth.

            "There is a…telescope of sorts called the Eye of Thoth.  I believe it may interest your more advanced students.  But there is…one problem.  It must be purchased at Knockturn Alley."

            Alanna raised her eyebrows.

            "Professor Snape will go with you."

            She nearly choked on her potatoes.  "_Him?_"  She glanced to her left at Snape with revulsion.

            "What is it now?" he snapped, looking extremely undignified with bread in his mouth.

            Dumbledore looked severely at Snape.  "I said you will accompany Professor Reid to Knockturn Alley."

            Snape dropped his fork with a clatter.  "_What?!_"

            Dumbledore looked at them over his spectacles in a way that completely ended all argument.

            "I don't need you to protect me," she said out of the side of her mouth.

            "It's not exactly a trip to the Apothecary for me either," he muttered.

            "And," continued Dumbledore loudly, "it would do well to keep your personal life separate from your teaching, Professor," he said, with a meaningful look at Alanna.  She looked down at her plate, embarrassed.

            _A whole afternoon with Snape, what fun! _she thought sarcastically.  Alanna suddenly found herself straightening her hair.  _What am I doing?_

He was waiting impatiently for her by the door.  "Come now, I haven't all day to be baby-sitting."  He swept out the door, his black cloak billowing behind him.  She hurried after him, her shoes making noise on the gravel pathway.

            "Look, we're stuck with each other for now, so you could at least try to be civil."

            "You could try not to be so irritating," he said without looking at her.

            "What's your problem?"

            He pointed over his shoulder at her.

            She rolled her eyes, walking quickly to keep up with his strides.  "No, really.  Why do you have to be so hostile?"

            He raised his eyebrows and looked at her as he might a first-year (had Alanna been a first year, she'd have run for the hills).  "Don't pry."

            He didn't slow down until they reached an Apparation point at the gates of Hogsmeade.  Then he held out his hand reluctantly.

            She was confused.  "What?"

            He sighed.  "Severus, you'd better not lose that poor girl mid-Apparation," he said, in an uncanny impression of Dumbledore.  A sinister smile curled his thin lips.  "He seemed to think I was inclined to do something of the sort."

            "Comedian, you are."  She frowned and put her hand in his.  They Apparated at they edge of Knockturn Alley, and she lost her balance when they appeared on the cobbled street, pulling Snape to the ground as well.  He quickly released her hand.

            "Clumsy twit," he grumbled, dusting himself off.  Alanna tried to get up but slipped on the stones.  Snape sighed in exasperation and pulled her upright himself; she fell forward into his arms.  "The idiot can't stand either," he said slowly, his face very near to hers.  He let her go hurriedly.  "Come on, we've got to find this Thoth thing, then we can get the hell out of here.  That is, if you remember how to walk?"

            But Alanna was a bit preoccupied with all the green-tinted people passing by, leering.

            "Come _on_," Snape said again.  He sounded almost nervous.  She followed him with great haste, wide-eyed and speechless.

            His walking became wary, and she followed him into an unfamiliar shop.

            "I think this is where Dumbledore said we'd find it."

            Alanna merely squeaked in reply.

            Snape walked up to the store's counter, his black eyes darting around nervously.  "Calm down, girl, you sound like a pixie," he whispered commandingly at her.  She fell silent.

            A disgusting-looking man (_Even more revolting than Snape_, thought Alanna) with an eye that appeared to be trying to get out of his head was suddenly behind the counter.  "Can I help you?"  His voice was oily, and he scrutinized Snape, and leered at Alanna.

            "We're looking for the Eye of Thoth," Snape said shortly.

            "Ah, yes…" said the man.  He rummaged around underneath the counter and pulled out a tarnished telescope, which looked pretty ordinary: except where the lens should be, there was an eye.  Alanna backed away in horror as the enormous green eye blinked and watered, unaccustomed to the light.

            "Fifty Galleons," growled the man.  Snape looked at Alanna, and with a small jump she came out of her reverie.

            "Fifty Galleons," Snape repeated, in a way that made it clear that there was _no _way he was paying for it.

            She shoved some gold into the clerk's greasy hand.  "H—Here."

            Snape rolled his eyes as they left the shop, Alanna clutching the Eye in a bag.

            "Pull yourself together, Professor, or they'll snatch you up before you have a chance to scream."

            Alanna shivered.  "Very comforting."

            "Shh!" he said abruptly, holding out a hand to stop her.

            "Well, well, we _do _have ourselves a traitor, I believe."  A man in a black cloak, his face hidden, walked slowly and deliberately toward Snape.  "And a girl even?"

            "Back off, Avery," hissed Snape, standing in front of Alanna.

            She gasped; right before her eyes, a dozen or so identical cloaked men drew closer in a menacing way, behind the first man.

            Snape took out his wand, glaring daggers at all of them.

            "So, my friend, we meet again," said one of the other cloaked figures.  "Never imagined you'd have the gall to show your face, Snape."

            "Don't push it, Nott," said Snape, hardly moving his lips.

            "There are too many of them," whispered Alanna, in panic.

            "Shut up, you stupid girl, I know that," he muttered.  "On three, Disapparate."  He grabbed her hand as the Death Eaters closed in.  "One, two…"

            They landed heavily on the ground in front of Hogsmeade.  Alanna and Snape stood up gingerly, both breathing quickly.  "Blasted Death Eaters," muttered Snape.

            Alanna looked around.  "Where's the Eye?"

            "Don't tell me you've left it."

            Her breathing began to slow.  "Okay, I won't tell you.  And…Professor?"

            "Hm?" he said, examining the dirt covering his usually spotless robes.

            "Thank you."

            What she really wanted to say, she kept to herself: why were the Death Eaters after him?  But she knew she'd never get an answer.

            Snape stood there looking at her, then actually slowed his pace and walked beside her back to the castle.


	4. Break Out the Restraining Order

Chapter 4: Break Out the Restraining Order

"And that's exactly what happened, Headmaster," said Professor Snape half an hour later, in an almost sarcastic subordinating way.  He and Alanna were in Dumbledore's office, Alanna looking sheepish as she stood there Eye of Thoth-less.

Dumbledore sighed.  "Thank you, Severus, Alanna.  We'll just have to be…more cautious."  He nodded and waved his hand.  Snape and Alanna left.

"More cautious, my arse," muttered Snape after they were out of earshot.  "I'm sure they'll find some way to…What are you doing?"

Alanna had been staring at the ceiling, dazedly, thinking about the letter and whether she had gotten a reply.

"Oh…just thinking."

He raised his eyebrows, apparently mentally filing her under "brainless git".  "The Astronomy Tower is _that _way," he said, pointing.

"Oh…right."  She turned around and headed the other way.

Snape stared after her, his eyebrows still raised.  "She'd forget her head if it wasn't attached."

Alanna got another letter the day before term began again.

Glancing around her quarters as though someone might be watching, she broke the wax seal and unfolded the parchment.

_Alanna,_

_            Perhaps you could be a better judge of me sooner than you think.  Astronomy Tower, Thursday at midnight._

Nox 

            "What?" Alanna said aloud, indignantly.  _Hasn't even the decency to say please.  _But she secretly had no desire to say no.

            Four more days of glassy-eyed students and boring classes; stargazing and endless reading, and Thursday was fast approaching.  Alanna was almost ill with nerves, but it was a pleasant sort of nervousness.

            Alanna hummed placidly as she sat down to dinner on Thursday evening, twirling her fork with one hand.  The other was shaking.

            "What's with you?" asked Snape bitterly beside her.

            "Nothing, nothing."  She smiled.

            "Don't know how you can stand to be so happy."  He swept his greasy hair back from his face.

            Alanna took a sip of pumpkin juice.  "Don't know how you can stand to be so surly."

            "Twit."

            "Recluse."

            Snape scowled and started to eat.

            Alanna smiled smugly.  "I won."

            He glared at her, but remained silent.  Alanna ate quickly, still smiling.  _Ahh, revenge is sweet.  And to think, I used to be frightened of him!_

            She sat in her quarters at eleven, reading _Hogwarts, A History_, and began to worry.  _What if this man is some kind of…insane stalker?  _She shivered.  _I can take care of myself._

            Alanna crept out of her quarters at midnight, her footsteps soft on the stone.  The tower was empty.

            A knock on the door startled her, and she opened the door with a creak.

            "Nox," a deep voice said, and all the lights in the Tower went out.  All she could see was a shadowy black silhouette.

            Alanna backed away from the door.  "Who are you?"

            He was suddenly behind her.  "That is not for you to know," he whispered in her ear.  He traced the planes of her face with one long finger, and tilted her chin upward.  Before she could make a noise, he kissed her hard.

            He broke away after a moment, and the door flew open as he swept off; she could hear his footsteps, heavy on the Astronomy Tower stairs.

            Her lip throbbing, she stared after him in the darkness, then returned to her room, where she sat awhile in thought.  She still didn't know who he was, and she had to admit that he scared her; there was an angry passion in his words, and she found it rather romantic that she had a secret admirer.  Well, a bit more than that, obviously; it didn't sound like he intended to kill her, but just how far would he try to go?


	5. Good Night

Chapter 5: Good "Night"

Professor Alanna Reid had made a resolution.  She was going to meet this Nox fellow at a place and time of her own choosing, and talk sanely to him.  However, she thought it best not to sound overly eager.

_Nox,_

_            I would like to have a proper conversation with you, although your tendencies toward evasiveness leave me in doubt of your conversational skills.  Meet me at 9:00 in the Three Broomsticks next Saturday._

Alanna 

            She opened her door to set down the letter, and found herself face to face with Professor Veiker.  "Andrew!" she said, and quickly put the letter behind her back.

            "A—Alanna," he said nervously, brushing back his fringe from his hazel eyes.  "I was wondering…would you join me for a drink or something in Hogsmeade?  Saturday?"

            _Of all days…_Alanna tilted her head, looking at him with eyebrows raised.

            He twisted his fingers, looking like a schoolboy.  "For old times' sake?"

            She almost pitied him.  Almost.

            "I'm sorry Andrew, I can't, I –"  She racked her brain for an excuse.  "I — have something to do."

            "What?"

            She glowered at him.  "Don't pry."

            "Sorry," he said glumly, then walked off down the corridor.

_God, I'm turning into Professor Snape!  _She didn't really dislike Andrew, she just felt…distanced from him.  He had been so clingy and dependant in their relationship…he'd hardly given her time for herself.  Of course she'd used the old "It's not you, it's me" routine, but the fact was that this simply wasn't true.  He might be too weak to be on his own, but there was no way she was going to be some kind of foster parent to him.  Though he had written quite romantic letters…_Letters!  _She suddenly remembered the envelope in her hand, and set it quickly outside the door.  Then a thought came to her.

Could it be…Andrew writing these letters?  She rummaged around in her bureau and found the two messages from Nox and perused them, brow furrowed and tongue out of the corner of her mouth.  This…Nox, his letters were eloquent, but rather less elaborate…still, she couldn't be too sure…

"Astrophysics…Astrology…Astralprojection!"  Alanna sat in class the next day, flipping through _The Cosmos for the Twenty-first Century_.  "Here it is, everyone, the Astralprojection spell…let's see…"  She glanced up at the for once eager faces of her seventh year advanced class.  This was something they had never done before.  "Needs…monkshood?  Well whatever for?  Oh, I see," she said, thinking aloud.  "Haven't got any of that…"  She set the book down and headed for the door.  "I'll be back in a moment," she called to the class, who immediately began chatting.

_Drat that disorganisation of mine! _she thought, walking swiftly down the stairs.  _That's all I need to brighten my day, isn't it?  Nosferatu.  _She shivered as she approached the Potions room, and she knocked on the open door and looked in.

_Boom!_

A potion Snape had been demonstrating in front of the classroom had just exploded in his face.  Apparently the knock had surprised him.

His face covered in black soot, he said through clenched teeth without looking at her, "What.  Do.  You.  Want."

The fifth year students started snickering.

"Er…I just needed some monkshood for an astralprojection spell, Professor," she said quietly, afraid to ire him any further.

He glanced up quickly when she spoke, and for a moment she could have sworn he looked embarrassed under the soot.  _Nah…_

"I see you've learned to knock," he said resentfully, glaring at her as he went to retrieve the monkshood.  He shoved the herb into her hand without a backward look, the students still trying to stifle their laughter.  Alanna left hastily, and she heard Snape say, "Potter!  You find this funny?  Let's see _you _do it.  Front of the class, now!"

She smirked as she walked back to the Astronomy Tower.

When Alanna returned to her room that evening, the letter was gone.  Just inside the door was a torn piece of parchment with a hastily scrawled answer in Nox's handwriting:

_Bring no one._

She hadn't intended to anyway.  A whiff of something filled her senses; a sort of cologne scent lingered in the air, as though the note had recently been in his hands.  She grinned; might as well be a hygienic stalker.

On Saturday morning, the first thing Alanna noticed was the empty space at the staff table.  _Good, he won't be able to spoil my mood then._

She sat down and was halfway through her breakfast when curiosity got the better of her.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes?"  He smiled benignly at her, chewing a biscuit.

"Where's Nosfer – I mean, where's Professor Snape?"

To Alanna's great surprise, Dumbledore suddenly looked amused.  "Er…I'm afraid a potion accident caused a few delayed effects…his extreme cheerfulness prompted Professor Wynne to recommend him to the hospital wing."

Down the table, the Runes Professor, Phoebe Wynne, was watching them.  Looking around, she got up and proceeded to Snape's vacated chair.  The pretty blonde American dusted off the chair with contempt before sitting down and promptly starting to talk.

"And it just…blew up?"

"Yeah."  Alanna laughed and spun around her chair in her quarters.  Phoebe was sitting on Alanna's desk, tossing a paperweight up and down.  The two had become great friends over the course of the term.  "But why'd you send him off?  Not that I mind."

Phoebe rolled her eyes.  "You should have seen him, Alanna.  Bouncing around with this twisted grin on his face.  It was terrifying."

Alanna squinted, trying to mentally picture it.  "Somehow 'bouncing around' just doesn't register.  Anyway, about this Night guy…"

"I don't know if you should go," said Phoebe uncertainly.  "I'd have gone with Andrew instead."

Alanna sighed and spun her chair to face the wall.  "You can have him, then.  I don't know…Nox wouldn't, you know, try anything in the middle of the Three Broomsticks, would he?  I mean if he's got any sense."

Phoebe raised her eyebrows.  "You mean if he's sane.  If he's not a stalker."

"He wouldn't be willing to talk to me if he was a stalker," she said, more to reassure herself than Phoebe.

"Well maybe not.  But don't say I didn't warn you."  She heaved the paperweight a little too high, and missed as it shattered on the floor.

"Good job, Phoebe.  Get there at about eight-thirty, keep an eye on me, eh?"

She nodded sheepishly and cleaned up the shards of broken glass.

Alanna drew her cloak closer as she walked down the main road.  It was dark, the path lit by gaslights every few feet, but the village was still full of people.  An odd prickling feeling on the back of her neck made her turn around; there was someone a few people behind, in a heavily hooded black robe that looked familiar.  Far too familiar…it looked exactly like the people who'd accosted her and Snape in Knockturn Alley.

She shivered, and increased her pace.  Perhaps she had just imagined it…she chanced a glance behind her; he was still there.  Trying desperately not to look like she'd seen him, she walked even faster, beginning to get nervous.  The hooded figure followed more closely.

Alanna began to panic as she drew closer to the pub.  She felt certain he could hear her heart thumping in her chest as he glided silently and sinisterly behind her, weaving through the crowd with practised ease.  The sounds of the crowd milling around the High Street seemed to fade…she burst into the pub.

She looked back…he was standing at the window, his hands pressed against the glass; and then in an inhumanely swift way, he was behind her.  She started trembling…

"Nox," whispered the cloaked man, and the candle at a nearby empty table extinguished.  She breathed a sigh of relief as he gestured at the table.  "Shall we?"

Alanna shot a look across the room at Phoebe who winked.  She sat down.

"Don't _do _that!  You could really scare a person."

He got right to the point.  "You have questions.  Ask them."

"Who are you?"  It was the first thing that came to mind.  "And why are you stalking me?"  _Ooh, perhaps a bit too blunt._

"I can't tell you who I am.  And it's not stalking so much as…observing."

"Yes, stalking.  And why can't you tell me?"

"You seem the type to pick and choose your company."

"But I know my company."

"And you know me.  In a manner of speaking."

Alanna's suspicions took hold.  "Andrew, I swear…"

Nox laughed coldly.  "Veiker?  I'm afraid you've misinterpreted, Alanna."

She began to feel flustered.  "Again, _why _are you stalking me?"

"Don't change the subject."

"That _is _the subject!"

He suddenly looked up (sort of), past Alanna, and pointed over her shoulder.  "You have a visitor."

Reluctantly, she turned around.  "Andrew…er…hi."

Fury filled his eyes.  "Hmm, had something to do, I see," he said, nodding at Nox.

Alanna glanced around at Phoebe, who gave her a bewildered look.  She turned back to Andrew.  "I don't have to explain anything to you.  You know things are over between us, Andrew."

"Mmm, yes," he said calmly, but his hands were clenched and his hazel eyes were flashing.  "I wish you the same luck I had," he said caustically to Nox, then exited noisily in a huff.  

Nox appeared to stare after him.  "What's _his _problem?"

"I ought to ask you the same.  You haven't answered any of my questions."

"Stalker's privilege."

"Not funny.  Not funny at all.  Tell me, _Nox, _what exactly are you after?"

"I'd have thought that was obvious."

"I'm a little slow.  Enlighten me."

He seemed to be pondering how to phrase it.  "Just you."

Alanna sighed.  "It takes a bit more than a few letters and a stolen kiss to win me.  Perhaps you want to try a different approach," she said, standing up.

"I'll have to burn _The Wizard's Guide to Witches_, then," he said in sarcastic amusement as she headed for the door.

Phoebe was on her heels the second she left the Three Broomsticks.

"Well?  What did he say?"

"Absolutely nothing."


	6. Andrew's Dark Side

Chapter 6: Andrew's Dark Side

Alanna was worried less about Nox than about Andrew.  Nox was funny, in his own sort of twisted way, but Andrew…he seemed the type to do drastic things if he couldn't have what he wanted.  Nevertheless, she tried to act as though nothing had changed.

            "So describe him again."

            "We've been over this a hundred times, Phoebe."  Alanna glared over her glasses, test papers in her hands, as the late afternoon sunlight streamed through the Astronomy classroom's open window.

            "Well—"

            "Well nothing."  Alanna sighed reluctantly as Phoebe pretended to pout.  "Erm…okay…eloquent, but not poetic…evasive…able to go places unnoticed."

            "Physical characteristics?" asked Phoebe, scribbling on some parchment at an empty desk.

            "All I saw were his hands.  Long, artistic fingers…Oh, yeah, he has an unusually deep voice."

            "Got it," she answered, finishing off the notes with a flourish.

            "Any ideas?" Alanna said, marking a 100 in red ink at the top of Hermione Granger's paper.

            Phoebe sat back and stared at the ceiling.  "Well, we know it's not Andrew…"

            "Obviously not."

            "Professor Lucas?"

            "Ew, that pervert?"  Alanna mused.  "Can't mark him off the list, though.  Not many clues, are there?"

            Phoebe suddenly started giggling madly.

            Alanna raised her eyebrows.  "What?"

            "I know one person we can mark off!" she said.

            "Who?"

            Still laughing, she managed, "Snape."

            Alanna burst into laughter herself, despite her situation.  "Whew, glad it's not him."

            Phoebe looked at her very seriously.  "Can you imagine if Snape were in love?  _Dear Luvvie-kins, meet me in the dungeons for a little_ _tête-à-tête._"

            The mental image set off their laughter again.

            It was strange,Alanna thought, how Andrew seemed to be everywhere lately.  She had more or less ignored him all year, and now he seemed to pop up in unexpected places; but this day, it was at dinner.  She tried not to look at him, as he shot death-glares at her down the table – something that caught the notice of the sallow-skinned Potions teacher sitting next to her.

            "Had a row with your boyfriend?" scoffed Snape.

            Alanna scowled.  "He's not my boyfriend.  And it's none of your business besides."

            "Broke your heart, did he?" Snape asked quietly, trying to provoke her anger.  His black eyes glittered.

            "Get stuffed," Alanna spat.

            He smiled a twisted smile.  "I won."

            Alanna made an irritated noise but resolved not to debate.

            There was a letter waiting for her when she returned.  It read:

_Alanna,_

_            My "evasiveness", as you say, seems to fluster you.  You possess a strange beauty that throws my thoughts and my sense of reason into chaos.  I say nothing because I think nothing – Darkness is best.  Third floor corridor, same time._

Nox 

            _Gee, that explains it, _thought Alanna sarcastically.  No, it did kind of explain it.  Maybe he was a vampire.  Alanna laughed, remembering her previous conversation with Phoebe.  Or maybe he just wasn't a morning person.  In any case, it would serve to get her mind off of Andrew, and that was definitely a good thing.

            Alanna prowled the corridor, walking softly on the stone floor.  She felt vaguely like she was breaking the rules, as if she was a student again, but she didn't suppose there was any sort of curfew for teachers.  All the same, she'd rather not face the wrath of the demented caretaker Filch, and so, slowly, silently, she made her way to the third floor corridor.

            He was already there, judging by the fact that all the torches were out – and the fact that she stumbled into him in the darkness.

            "Good thing your name's not Grace," he said, sounding as though he were rolling his eyes.

            "You could've at least left the torches on," she muttered, squinting her eyes to get used to the light, or lack of it rather.

            "My letter, my rules."

            "You have no respect, you know that?  Where'd you learn that this is the proper way to court a lady?"

            "Like I said, I make my own rules."

            "Would've been better off with Nosferatu," she said under her breath.

            He laughed, then said nonchalantly, "So, have any idea who I am yet?"

            "Could you be any more self-absorbed?"

            "Maybe."

            Alanna sighed.  "No, we don't know, we're still working on it."

            There was a moment of silence.  "We?"

            "Phoebe and I."

            "You told someone?" he hissed suddenly.

            "Well…er…yeah," she said, backing away.

            He sighed in exasperation.  "Don't tell anyone else."  He was quiet for a minute.  "I have to go," he finished, and embraced her in warm, strong arms, and left so quickly she didn't even have time to discern his shadow.

            Shrugging to herself, Alanna left the corridor and proceeded to the Astronomy Tower.  _What a strange man._

She hadn't got very far when she heard footsteps in the corridor.  She stood still, listening, waiting to hear Mrs. Norris's meow – it still made her shiver.  The footsteps grew nearer; they were hurried, uncalculated.  A silent hand slammed her roughly into the stone wall. 

            "Your dark little friend isn't here to protect you, is he?  I'd have thought he'd watch you a bit more closely."

            It was Andrew.  Alanna's eyes grew wide at the violence in his voice, her heart beating rapidly.  What he was thinking, she didn't want to find out.  "Andrew, don't…"  He silenced her with a tug on the collar of her robes, and she knew he'd shut off her breathing without hesitation.

            He leaned over and whispered in her ear, so close she could feel his breath, hot on her skin.  "If I can't have you, then no one can."

            "Andrew, stop it!"  She struggled, hoping someone would hear her.  "Let me go!"

            He tightened his grip on her collar, and her head began to spin…but suddenly, she felt someone prising Andrew off, and she distantly heard him being shoved forcefully against the opposite wall.  She began to breathe air again, sweet, merciful air, and she heard someone say vehemently, "Stay away from her."

            Andrew's footsteps retreated hurriedly down the corridor.  "Th – thank you," she told whoever had saved her.

            "You owe me one."

            She blinked in the darkness.  At a loss for words, she watched as Snape sort of sneered scornfully down his hooked nose, then he spun on his heel and swept off down the hall.


	7. Somewhere Between the Death Eaters and t...

Chapter 7: Somewhere Between the Death Eaters and the Frenchmen

Alanna hated being in Snape's debt. It seemed to make him more smug and condescending than usual.  Andrew, on the other hand, only chanced glances at her as she skirted around him in the corridor.  Even so, she didn't want to be wandering the halls at night any time soon; she would have to think of some way to explain this to Nox.

            She needed a way to get everything off her mind, and class seemed the only outlet.  She'd come up with a brilliant idea, one that seemed to intrigue her fifth-years the most: the Forbidden Forest.  Apparently there were centaurs there, who were notorious stargazers, and they would most likely be happy to oblige an astronomy class.  Of course, Alanna first had to get Dumbledore's permission to bring a bunch of kids into a place like that at night.

            So that was how she found herself standing outside Dumbledore's office, staring blankly at the gargoyle and wondering what to do.

            "His password's usually some kind of sweet, Professor," said a voice behind her.  She spun around.

            It was Harry Potter.  She smiled.  "Here to see Dumbledore, too?"

            He nodded.  "Yeah.  I bet he's changed the password since last year."  Harry walked around the gargoyle.  "Cockroach cluster!"  Nothing happened.  "Yeah, he has."

            Harry and Alanna yelled various sweets at the gargoyle for nearly a quarter of an hour before they decided to just wait for Dumbledore.  Five minutes later, someone emerged – but it wasn't Dumbledore.

            "Having trouble?" scoffed Snape, deliberately blocking them from entering as the staircase closed.

            "Sod off, Snape," spat Alanna, forcing him out of the way.  But the passage was already closed.

            Snape's face became twisted with wrath.  "I will _not _have you speak to me that way in front of a student!"  Harry smirked.

            "I'll speak to you however I want," Alanna said, elated that she was finally telling Snape what she had been wanting to tell him for years.  "And it doesn't matter, as I'm sure Potter would have said the same thing had you not the authority to give him detention."

            "Fine.  But watch yourself in the halls, _Professor_, as I won't be around next time to save you," he hissed, and walked off.

            Harry looked at Alanna, impressed.  "Good one, Professor."

            "Vampires," she muttered, and the gargoyle leapt aside and the passage opened.  "Wow, what a peculiar password."  Both she and Harry stepped onto the staircase.

            Dumbledore was staring at the ceiling placidly as they entered.  He smiled at Harry, but looked surprised to see Alanna.  "Professor Reid?  May I help you?"

            "Yes, Professor, I need your permission to take my fifth-year class into the forest.  A field trip, so to speak."

            "Hmm…"  He tapped the ends of his long fingers together.  "You have my permission, but I must send someone with you."

            Alanna was flustered.  "Sir, again, I can take care of myself, if you'll forgive my tone."

            He stared warningly at her.  "But can you protect the students?  Their lives are in your hands, Professor, and these are dangerous times.  I must insist."

            Alanna sighed.  He was right.  "Yes, Headmaster," she mumbled meekly.

            "Good.  Now, Harry, what did you need to speak to me about?" she heard him say as she exited.

            _Well, he has a point, _thought Alanna.

            A day or two later, Alanna sat down tiredly at the staff table, glancing around the Hall.  Suddenly, an unfamiliar man entered, talking animatedly to Professor McGonagall.  He was a handsome blonde man with light blue eyes and a bright smile.  As he drew nearer to the staff table, he suddenly said loudly, "Ah, une très belle mademoiselle!" and left Professor McGonagall glaring after him to finish her sentence to the empty air.

            He strode over to Alanna, and said in a heavy French accent, "Allow me to introduce myself.  I am Henri Le Manns."  He seized her hand and kissed it.  "And 'oo might you be?"

            She grinned.  "Alanna Reid."

            "What a lovely name," breathed Henri.  "I am 'ere to teach to teach Défense Against ze Dark Arts.  Professor Vei…Vei…he 'as fallen ill."  He smiled amiably, and looked over at Snape, who was eyeing him with intense dislike.  "And 'oo is zis gentleman?"

            "Professor Snape," he muttered.

            "I 'ave 'eard of you," said Henri.  "Eet eez a pleasure to meet you," he continued, holding out his hand.

            Snape scowled and shook it, as Alanna coughed to disguise her laughter.

            Henri glanced down the table and spotted Phoebe.  "Oh, une autre jolie dame!"  He sauntered off and conducted a conversation with Phoebe as she blushed madly.

            "Smarmy," said Snape disdainfully, eating his breakfast.  "There's no other word for him."

_Alanna,_

_            Next time, I'll meet you.  Wait for me, I'll let you know._

Nox 

            _Nox is thinking logically?  Quelle surprise! _thought Alanna, folding up the letter and locking her classroom.  Tonight was the night of her "field trip".

            At the designated time, she found the class grouped around the foot of the Tower stairs, looking expectantly at her and talking amongst themselves.  She beckoned them toward the door, and they followed.  As they drew closer to the door, Alanna saw Snape standing there, waiting.

            "Oh, you've _got _to be kidding me," she grumbled.  "What are you doing here?" she called out sardonically.

            "Escort service for a helpless teacher," he called back, looking both smug and angry at having to do it in the first place.

            She glared at him and guided the class out the door in front of him.  He followed, the wind blowing his cloak out and making him look like –

            _A bat, _thought Alanna, and she couldn't suppress a grin.

            "Why did Dumbledore send _you_?" she muttered at him.

            "You're defenceless, that's why."

            She frowned at him, and shivered as the cold wind penetrated the thin fabric of her sleeves.  "Should've brought my cloak."

            Snape looked frustrated, and he began, "Before you even _start _complaining," and to Alanna's very great surprise, actually removed his own cloak and put it around her, his hands lingering on her shoulders for a moment; she shivered again.  A pleasant scent caught the chill air, and she drew the cloak closer around her as she led the class across the grounds.

            They reached the edge of the forest, where the trees began.  Snape stopped and leaned boredly against a tree.  "Send up red sparks if you need something," he said in an unconcerned tone.

            She rolled her eyes at him as she and the class entered the woods.  "My knight in shining armour."

            They walked deep into the forest, the trees darkening the night sky overhead.  A loud noise startled them, and the class as one gasped and backed up.

            It was a centaur.  _How convenient.  _He stood staring at them, his chestnut body vaguely discernable in the dark.

            "We're the Astronomy class, from up at the school," spluttered Alanna.

            His eyes lit up.  "Oh!"  He leaned over and peered around at Harry.  "Hello."

            "Hi, Firenze," said Harry.

            "We wondered if you could share a bit of your knowledge," Alanna continued.

            He smiled mysteriously and nodded.  The students gathered around him nervously as he began to point out things and explain.

            He talked continuously for at least twenty minutes.  Then he stopped mid-sentence and stood completely still; his eyes went back and forth quickly, listening.

            "There's someone here," the centaur whispered.

            Alanna was alarmed.  "Who?  What is it?"

            "Someone…the forest isn't safe, you must go!"  And he galloped off without another word.

            "Professor," whispered Neville worriedly, tugging on Snape's cloak.

            Alanna looked at Neville, fear prickling inside.  "What is it?"

            He pointed soundlessly over her shoulder, and the class backed further away.

            It was them.  At least six of them, anyway, black hooded figures drawing nearer, wands out…

            Alanna panicked and sent up red sparks.

            Snape was there in an instant.  "What happened?"  His eyes fell upon the Death Eaters and he froze.

            A low hiss was coming from the approaching black mass.  "Potter," one of them muttered.

            Harry's eyes grew wide but he pulled out his wand.  "Professor," he said to Alanna.  "Go back with the rest of the class.  Get Dumbledore."  She and the students ran as quickly as possible out of the forest, but Alanna wasn't about to leave the other two behind.

            "Go get Dumbledore," she repeated to them, and all of them dashed off across the grounds.

            She made her way back into the forest, her mind racing, no time to think.

            As she burst into the clearing, the Death Eaters were closing in upon Snape and Harry, but they were fighting back.

            "Impedimenta!" Harry shouted, knocking one of them backward onto the forest floor.  The others made a collective noise of anger, and shouted in reply, "Expelliarmus!"

            Harry's wand flew out of his hand and he flew back, hitting a tree heavily as Snape shot back, "Stupefy!"  Two of them fell over.

            One of the Death Eaters separated from the others, as Alanna grabbed Harry's wand and hurried over to Harry, yelling, "Impedimenta!" over her shoulder, scattering the remaining Death Eaters.

            Harry blinked dazedly as she put his wand back in his hand.  The lone Death Eater raised his arm…

            "Move!" Snape shouted, and he shoved Harry and Alanna away.

            "Crucio!" said the Death Eater at that exact moment – and the spell hit Snape.

            It was the most horrible thing Alanna had ever seen.  Snape's face was distorted with agony as he lay on the ground, screaming into the cold night air –

            "Stupefy!" Alanna cried furiously, and the Death Eater flew twenty feet and landed hard, knocked unconscious.

            Panting, Snape stood up, his wand pointing at the other dark figures.  Dumbledore appeared at Alanna's elbow, radiating anger, his wand at the ready.  The other Death Eaters split up, disappearing into the forest; there was no way they were going to try to fight him.

            Alanna helped Harry up, and Dumbledore, without another word, beckoned the three of them to follow him back to the castle.

            "I don't know how they managed to get onto the grounds!" Snape said bitterly as the four of them walked down the corridor, Snape hobbling with as much dignity as he could muster.

            "We can only guess, Severus," said Dumbledore grimly, "and it is little consolation that they have not figured out how to get into the castle."  He sighed.  "I must go inform Minerva.  The students must be cautioned.  I suggest, Harry, that you and Professor Snape go to the hospital wing.  Madam Pomfrey will fix you up."

            Harry nodded and left, but Snape grimaced and said, "I'm fine."  He limped off.

            "Professor Reid?" Dumbledore inquired.

            "I – I'm not hurt, sir.  I think I just need a good night's sleep."

            A tension settled over the school; there was hardly a smile to be found, and everyone seemed nervous.  Valentine's Day was thus a welcome release, though small, from the sadness.

            Alanna was now twice in Snape's debt.  Though he was tense like the rest of Hogwarts, he somehow managed to lord this over her.  So that was how she found herself the morning of Valentine's Day, bickering with Snape over breakfast.  A brown barn owl interrupted the argument, soaring over and dropping a violently pink envelope onto Snape's toast.

            Alanna stared.  "Someone sent _you _a card?"

            He frowned and opened it dubiously, the card inside the same horrid pink as the envelope.  An enormous cloud of purple smoke burst from the card, and lingered for a few moments.  When the air around Snape cleared…

            All Alanna saw was pink, shocking pink.  The card had changed the colour of Snape's hair and robes – he looked like a chrysanthemum.

            All four house tables burst into riotous laughter.  He quickly vacated the staff table and strode with great purpose beside the Gryffindor table, stopping in front of the Weasley twins.  He seized the neck of George's robes and snarled in his face, "_Detention, Weasleys.  Both of you_."

            Fred was still laughing.

            "And fifty points!" he spat at Fred.  The twins stared in horror as he went back up to the staff table, the other students trying desperately to hold in their laughter.

            Alanna grinned.  "Happy Valentine's Day."

            Henri came up, brandishing a white rose, and bowed deeply to Alanna.  "Bon matin, and 'appy Valentine's Day, Alanna."  He put the rose on the table in front of her.

            "Thanks, Henri," she said, sniffing it.

            He smiled sadly.  "You are welcome, ma cherie, but I fear my efforts are…'ow you say, futile."

            She raised her eyebrows and looked over the rose.  "What d'you mean?"

            "You have ze…"  He waved his hands, trying to come up with the words.  "…l'amour pour Professor Snape."

            Alanna dropped the rose and erupted into laughter.  "What?!  That's ludicrous!"  

Beside her, the vibrantly pink, seething Snape said, "I've had enough," and left the table.

            "Ah, non!" said Henri, stamping his foot impatiently.  "I am a Frenchman, I know zese things!"  And he went back to his seat at the other end of the table.

            Alanna surveyed Snape, half-disgusted, half-amused, as he stalked out of the Great Hall.  _What a ridiculous idea._


	8. He did WHAT?

Chapter 8: He Did _What_?!

The atmosphere the Death Eaters had caused quickly resumed after the silliness of Valentine's Day.  Professor Veiker was out of the hospital wing, and his ill, hollow look seemed to speak of the apprehension.  Alanna also supposed she would have felt more indebted to Snape if he didn't rub her nose in the fact.  But his screams still rang in her ears…she shuddered.

            Then something happened that would change everything.

            Alanna woke up one morning, and things were immediately off to a bad start.  She had an enormous knot in her hair, and after trying unsuccessfully to brush it, she resorted to her wand.  Unfortunately, she had never been very good at this charm – she singed several inches off her hair, and it ended up a bit frizzy at the ends.

            She sat down in a furore at breakfast.  Snape, looking at her hair, opened his mouth to deliver a remark, but she interrupted.  "Don't test me.  I'm _not _in a good mood today."

            Though Andrew scared her, Alanna felt somewhat sorry for him – he still looked ill.  She sought him out in the corridor to ask if he was okay.

            "Fine, thanks," he said in a monotone, with a sort of empty smile.

            Alanna patted his arm sympathetically.  "I'm sorry."

            "I thought I told you to stay away from her."  Alanna looked over her shoulder, as Andrew hurried away nervously.

            "What are you doing?  He was being perfectly civil!"

            "There's something wrong with that man," Snape said, staring down the empty hall with disgust.

            "Did I _ask _you to protect me?"  Her anger began to flare.

            "Don't need to ask.  You've shown yourself incapable of self-protection more than once."

            She glared daggers at him.  She had no idea why she felt like he was trying to provoke her, but, to her chagrin, it was working.

            Taking advantage of her anger, he continued, "You're a mere child.  You don't know what you're doing, and I'm telling you, there's something not right about him."

            "I'm not a student anymore, Snape, and I'm not afraid of you."

            His eyes glinted, his voice rising.  "Don't be stupid!  Your childishness is blinding you to the truth."

"So I'm childish, eh?" she said, the tension and the entire year of verbal abuse finally getting to her.  "At least I'm not an anti-social bastard."  _Oh…that was rather harsh.  _"I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean that –"

But she'd hit the mark.  Snape made a noise of anger, and raised his hand as though to push her forcefully out of the way.  She grabbed his wrist reflexively to stop him, and before she knew what she was doing, wrenched it backwards with small _crack_.  He winced slightly.  
"I've had enough.  I won't let you insult me anymore!" she said as she took out her wand and pointed it at him.  
He glared angrily at her for a moment, moved his injured wrist experimentally, and then looked as though he was going to respond scathingly.  "You are completely misled, and have paid less attention this year than you ever have in my classes."

Alanna spun around with her back to him, fuming, and began to march off.  Snape took hold of her shoulder, and his voice returned to its normal chill composure as he continued.

"Since it seems beyond your comprehension that I want to protect you…"

Alanna vaguely thought her ears couldn't be working properly.

"…perhaps I ought to _show _you," he said, and he turned her around to face him, and with the precision and fervour with which he did everything, Snape did quite possibly the last thing Alanna expected.

He kissed her. 

All her thoughts fled, and her wand fell to the floor as she wrapped her arms around him, the world forgotten in the empty corridor. Maybe later she would wonder why, or how someone so seemingly devoid of human feeling could kiss so passionately, or perhaps whether or not she had broken his wrist; but all that mattered at that moment was that he never let her go.  
The chatter of well-fed students coming from dinner rang loudly and suddenly in the corridor, then just as suddenly, all was silent. Snape and Alanna broke apart immediately, each gaping in horror at the other, and the students were staring open-mouthed and blank in shock, not moving.  
"Clear off!" Snape hissed, waving his good arm at them angrily. The students quickly obeyed and hurried off to their respective common rooms.  Clutching his wrist, he ploughed through the tide of children, knocking them about and nearly stepping on Dennis Creevey.  
Alanna stared after him, thunderstruck.  _Did…did he…?_  Then she gathered her thoughts, picked up her wand, and headed for the Astronomy Tower. But she caught snatches of the conversation.  
"Was that..._Snape_?"  
"And the dishy Astronomy teacher?"  
"Were they...they were kissing!"  
"I've never seen anyone make out like that."  
"But with _Snape_?  That's just disgusting and…weird."  
_What the hell just happened?  
_ She touched her lips with her fingers, still utterly taken aback...but then reality smashed into her with the unpleasant force of a Bludger. _Was...was... _She could hardly bear to even finish the thought. _Was...was his tongue in my mouth? _Alanna swayed a bit, feeling suddenly ill. _Oh...oh...ugh... _She hurried off up the stairs to brush her teeth. 

Alanna sat down somewhat awkwardly next to him the next morning, still a bit bewildered, feeling the eyes of several staff members on the two of them.  "Er…" she began, pointing at his wrist.

He simply fixed a burning glare on her, and didn't answer.  He said nothing about the kiss, and indeed, acted as though it had never happened.  _And maybe it didn't_, thought Alanna in disbelief, trying to pay no heed to the small distance between the two of them, as it was suddenly much more uncomfortable sitting next to this man than it had been all year.

Dumbledore suddenly spoke on her other side.  "Oh, Professor Reid, this is so wonderful!"

Alanna looked at him.  "What is?"

"We always hoped he'd settle down with someone."

She coughed, and laughed nervously.  "Oh no, Professor, we're not –"

"We thought it'd be good for his disposition, you know," he continued, not listening to her comment.

"But Professor, we're not –"

"See that you take care of him, please."

Alanna, embarrassed, said, "But we're not together."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  "Now now, Professor Reid, I might be mad, but I'm certainly not stupid," he countered, and continued with his breakfast as if the conversation had never occurred.

She glanced back at Snape, who looked as though he needed to make a rebuttal comment to Dumbledore.  Alanna tried to take the opportunity to speak to him...unfortunately, it didn't go over well.

"Why…" she mumbled.  "Why did you kiss me?"

He took a deep breath, looking extremely reluctant to answer.  "Why did I what?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

He glowered at her behind his greasy hair.  "You're hallucinating.  I did nothing of the sort."

Alanna looked down into her eggs, beginning to think that perhaps she _had_ only imagined all of it.  But she still felt the touch of his lips on hers, in a peculiar "now or never" sort of way, and she knew that no matter how much she wanted to believe it hadn't happened, it had.

"Sorry I hurt your wrist," she managed.

His lip curled derisively, and they remained silent for the duration of breakfast.

"Snape did _what_?!"  Phoebe dropped the papers she was filing on the floor of the Runes classroom.

"He kissed me."  Alanna sat in Phoebe's chair, her feet propped up on Phoebe's desk.

Phoebe looked horrified.  "What kind of kiss?"

"Full out, open-mouth.  You know, a _kiss_."

"And you didn't _stop _him?"

Alanna chewed her bottom lip.  "Well…no."

"Alanna, don't tell me you…" She looked ill.  "…liked it?"

Alanna glanced up sheepishly.  "Er…yeah.  He kisses rather well, actually.  Not like in romance novels, but I don't know…in a Snape way."

"I'm going to be sick," Phoebe said, sitting in an empty desk.

"Phoebe, what am I going to do?"

"If you'll forgive me, you're past the point where I can help.  But if you want my advice, I'd just forget it ever happened.  Looks like he did."  Gathering her papers, she glanced back at Alanna, who looked thoughtful.  "Don't worry about it, Alanna.  Things like that have away of working themselves out."

            Easier said then done.


End file.
